Us (2019) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = July 7, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Io |dull_machete: = Tex |profanity = Yes}} Overview In 1986, young Adelaide Thomas goes on vacation with her parents to Santa Cruz. At the beach, she wanders off while her father is playing whack-a-mole and enters a funhouse, where she encounters a doppelgänger of herself in the hall of mirrors. When her parents eventually find her, she is unable to speak. In the present day, the adult Adelaide, who has since recovered her speech, heads to her family's lake house in Santa Cruz with her husband, Gabe Wilson, and their two children, Zora and Jason. She is apprehensive about the trip, but Gabe brushes off her misgivings while eager to impress their rich friends, Josh and Kitty Tyler. They meet the Tyler family at the Santa Cruz beach. After arriving, Jason wanders off and sees a man standing alone with blood dripping from his hands. When she realizes Jason is missing, Adelaide panics, and the family leaves the beach as soon as he is found. That night, a family of four dressed in red appears in the Wilsons' driveway. They break into the Wilsons' home and attack them. The Wilsons quickly realize the four intruders are doppelgängers of themselves, led by Adelaide's double, Red. The only one who speaks, Red explains that the doppelgängers are called the Tethered, that they share a soul with their counterparts, and that they have come to "untether" themselves. Red tells them the story of a girl who is loved and happy while her "shadow" was in the dark and was suffering. The family is separated by their doppelgängers: Red makes Adelaide handcuff herself to a table, Zora is pursued by Umbrae, Gabe is pursued by Abraham, and Jason is sent to "play" with Pluto in the closet. Zora evades Umbrae and Gabe manages to kill Abraham, while Jason discovers that Pluto mirrors his actions and manages to lock him in the closet. Red is drawn away by Pluto's cries, allowing Adelaide to break free. The family regroups and escapes on their boat. Meanwhile, the Tyler family is murdered by their Tethered. The Wilsons arrive and realize what has happened, eventually killing the Tylers' doubles and turning on the news to see that millions of Tethered have been murdering their counterparts across the nation. The doppelgängers subsequently join hands together to form a massive human chain. As the Wilsons drive away in the Tylers' car, they are attacked by Umbrae but manage to kill her. As day breaks, the Wilsons arrive at the Santa Cruz boardwalk, where they find the road blocked by their own car, which has been set on fire. Pluto has set a trap for the Wilsons, standing over a gasoline trail with a match. Jason, remembering that Pluto imitates his actions, makes Pluto walk backward into the fire. Red reappears and abducts Jason, making Adelaide run after them. While Zora and Gabe recuperate in an abandoned ambulance, Adelaide returns to the funhouse and finds a secret tunnel in the hall of mirrors. It leads to an underground facility overrun by rabbits, where Adelaide finds Red. Red explains her belief that the Tethered were created by humans to control their counterparts on the surface. However, the effort failed and the Tethered were abandoned underground for generations, mindlessly copying the actions of their surface counterparts, until Red organized them to escape and take revenge. The two fight, with Red anticipating and countering all of Adelaide's attacks. Adelaide finally manages to overpower her and impales her, then breaks Red's neck with her handcuffs. She finds Jason hidden in a locker. Adelaide drives the family away in the ambulance and recalls the night she met Red in the hall of mirrors. It is revealed that Red is the real Adelaide and the surviving Adelaide is the doppelgänger. That night in 1986, the doppelgänger choked the real Adelaide unconscious, damaging her vocal cords, dragged her underground, handcuffed her to a bed, and took her place in the surface world, revealing why she couldn't speak after being found and why Red is the only clone that could speak while the others had an animal like behavior. As the Wilsons drive off, the camera pulls back to show that the Tethered have joined hands across the country with news helicopters and their crew filming the human chain from above. Deaths Counted Deaths * Jeremiah 11:11 Dude - Seen dead from stabs in chest. * Donald - Stabbed w/ scissors by Umbrae. * Abraham - Cut up in boat propeller by Gabe. * Becca Tyler - Stabbed to death w/ scissors. * Lindsey Tyler - Stabbed to death w/ scissors. * Josh Tyler - Stabbed to death w/ scissors. * Kitty Tyler - Throat slit w/ scissors. * Io - Beaten and stabbed w/ golf club by Zora. * Tex - Beaten to death (?) offscreen by Gabe. * Dahlia - Back of head bashed in w/ trophy. * 3 Dead Bodies - Seen Dead. * Reporter - Killed on live news report. * Nix - Stabbed to death w/ scissors by Addie. * Umbrae - Flung from vehicle into tree. * 8 People (3 in car, 5 on street) - Seen dead in background. * Body In Car - Seen dead in background. * Bodies In Background - Seen dead in background. * Pluto - Burned to death in raging fire. * 8 Bodies On The Beach - Seen dead in background. * 16 Bodies In Background - Seen dead in background. * Red - Strangled to death w/ handcuffs by Addie. Trivia * Us is the second movie from 2019 to be on the Kill Count after Happy Death Day 2U. * Us is also the second movie on the Kill Count that involves directing by Jordan Peele after Get Out. Category:Kill Counts Category:2019